Tatsurion the Unchained (Character)
|civ = Fire |civ2 = Nature |race = Armored Dragon |race2 = Beast Kin |gender = Male |affiliation = Quillspike |family = Napalmion the Conquering (Father) Unknown Beast Kin (Step-Father) Headstrong Wanderer (Mother) Unknown Armored Dragon (Step-Mother) Moorna the Vengeful (Half-Sister) Razorhide (Half-Brother) Prickleback (Half-Brother) Ember-Eye the Indomitable (Half-Son) Draglide the Swiftest (Half-Son) Chaotic Skyterror (Half-Son) Unknown Armored Dragons (Half-Siblings) |partner = Raiden Pierce-Okamoto |actor = David Sobolov }} In the series, he has been given the nickname of Bob after misunderstanding Ray's command to dodge an attack. Personality Although his experiences have given him a gruff, flinty exterior, he occasionally display a glimpse of a softer and more creative side born of his Nature origins. He will slowly reveal himself with a sensitivity and appreciation of other creatures. Tatsurion is quick to anger and even quicker to rush headlong into combat-until he teams up with Ray, his duelist. Ray teaches Tatsurion to fight smart, bob and weave, and pick his battles. Working together, they can take on the toughest creatures! Description Whether your enemies are up close or at long range, Tatsurion can deal with them. This Armored Dragon/Beast Kin hybrid can pummel foes up close with horns and claws or use his wrist-mounted rocket launchers, chain whips, and a high-power, shoulder-mounted howitzer to take down opponents at long range. Because of his artificially-induced permanent evolution, Tatsurion cannot be affected by the Evolution spell. Plot When Tatsurion was younger, an Armored Dragon attacked the Nature Civilization settlement where his mother's clan lived. Naturally, Tatsurion fought alongside his mother's people to repel the attack, but the attacking dragon saw him. For his supposed treason, Tatsurion was captured, chained and condemned to die in Lord Skycrusher's arena. Tatsurion, however, had other ideas. He snapped his chains and escaped Blastforge City, fleeing his father's people forever. From then onwards, he was called 'Tatsurion the Unchained'. For an untold amount of time, Tatsurion wandered alone in the Kaiju Realm, fleeing countless bounty hunters after the sizable reward on his head...his own half-sister, Moorna, among them. Tatsurion never had a real friend, didn't even know what the word "friend" meant, until he was summoned to the Human Realm by Ray. After some initial hardships, the two bonded quite well and now work as a flawless team. After being captured by the Choten, Tatsurion was injected with the Choten's evolution serum which increased his power exponentially. After exposure, Tatsurion can now breathe fire, sprout a massive pair of dragon wings and shoot his Quillspike spines like flaming missiles. After saving the life of Lord Skycrusher, Infernus the Immolator has pardoned forever all crimes Tatsurion stands accused of, and named him a hero of the Fire Civilization, granting him full rights as a dragon. Card Representations category= Creature category= Tatsurion Evolution Representations category= Evolution Creature category= Tatsurion Quoted or referred to on cards Quotes *"Bob and weave is not my name!"—(Kaijudo - The Natural: Part 3) *"Half breed, abomination, born of two civilizations, wanted by neither, I bring shame to them." —(Kaijudo - Into the Fire: Part 1) *"You made me a meat called bacon. I told you it tasted like humans. Wait, don't run! I was joking." —(Kaijudo - The Deep End: Part 1) Trivia *Whenever Ray wants him to use his Quillspike powers, he says "Bob, show him your true nature!" This is a reference to Bob being half-Fire, half-Nature. Gallery Tatsurion (Card Art).jpg Category:Character